


Deko 99 Smut Challenge

by Billie_The_Blade



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 99 smut challenge, After care, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Boundaries, Connko, CorpseKo, Dartie, DeKaiKy, Degy, Dehachu, Dekai, Deko x Artie, Deko x Burunaito, Deko x ConnorPugs, Deko x Corpse Husband, Deko x Devy, Deko x Dream, Deko x Dream x Technoblade, Deko x Eret, Deko x Fundy, Deko x Gaby, Deko x GeorgeNotFound, Deko x Im a squid kid, Deko x Kai, Deko x Kai x Devy, Deko x Krinios, Deko x Niki Nihachu, Deko x Sapnap, Deko x Skeppy, Deko x Tapl, Deko x Technoblade, DekoNaito, DekoNotFound, Deky, Dendy - Freeform, Deret, Dreko, Fluff, FruitKo, Fruitberries x Deko, Guilt, Kinky, Kissing, Kriko, Lemon, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Quackity x Deko, Quacko, SapDeNdy, Sapko, Sapnap x Deko x Fundy, SkepKo, Smut, SquidKo, Tapko, TechDreKo, TechSquidKo, TechnKo, Technoblade x im a squid kid x Deko, more tags as a publish, relationship, sofa sex, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_The_Blade/pseuds/Billie_The_Blade
Summary: I will write 99 smut oneshots with different ships to promote this one streamer that I kinda really likeEnjoy
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Deko Demus (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Alexis | Quackity (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Artie | BusyCasual (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Burunaito (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Connor | ConnorPugs (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Dave | Technoblade & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Dave | Technoblade & im a squid kid (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Devy | Deveralle & Kai | N0T K411 (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Devy | Deveralle (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Floris | Fundy & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Fruitberries (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Gabriela | Gaby The Plushie (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Harvey | Tapl (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Kai | N0T K411 (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Ryan | Krinios (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & Zak Ahmed (Video Blogging RPF), Deko Demus & im a squid kid (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Deko Demus (Video BLogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction

hi! My name is Billie.

I don't own a big platform, but hear me out on this one.  
Deko Demus is a really small streamer and content creator in a pretty bad situation; He was recently kicked out of his house and with all of this quarantine going, the only thing he currently has is making content, is the only way he can turn his life around. He can't get a job due to his age and can no longer stream because of getting kicked out.

That's why I'm writing this, I don't have a big platform, but the boy deserves some promotion. He deserves to be seen and have the chance to change his life for the better, so if you are reading this, go follow and support him. We can change someones life, let's fucking do it. 

I want people to see Deko, watch his content and take him where he deserves to be. He is a young boy, with big dreams and little in his hands to get it, so go, watch his content, create about him, make fanfics, tiktoks, fanart, compilations. We can change his life with just doing small things, by tweeting about him, by making him be seen. 

I have a few ideas on how to promote him, so we can change his situation. The MCYT community is known for being helpful and positive, so lets save this one guy.

twitter.com/DekoDemus  
youtube.com/channel/UCooYEszTW1vKljL8JZbvwMg?v  
https://www.twitch.tv/DekoDemus


	2. 1. Kissing (SapKo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deko remembers the first time he kissed Sapnap before getting his attention.

Kissing at the door before going out was way different then normal kissing.

Deko still remembered the first time he kissed Sapnap. They were nothing more then two oblivious idiots sitting in Sapnap's bed and he was geniunly terrified of fucking up and making the boy hate him, so he has decided to what only an idiot as big as him could do.

—Can I kiss you? — he said, interrupting the Greek boy mid sentence — please. — he finished, observing his face go from a casual smile to total blushing.

They had to more then a few dates, and they had acted in a way that "just friends" simply wouldn't. Still, they were both scared that they were misinterpreting they other's feeling, thinking that maybe they just do this with all of their friends and they weren't as important.

He was glad Sapnap had nodded and got a little closer, Deko knew what to do, or at least he thought he did. He didn't think that kissing someone you actually love would be so hard, and then it was.

He let his hands into Sapnaps hair, carefully petting the blonde hair before smiling slightly, he could tell that the boys heart was about to burst out of his chest, and he didn't want to think about what was going on anymore.

His lips were soft and warm, adorable in all of their inexperience and better then what Deko could have ever imagined.

But after that, Deko has learned that kissed were completely different depending on when they happened.

Kisses at the door were nostalgic when going out, but when coming back home were warm and welcoming. Kisses after long streams where rewarding. Kisses in the bathtub were cute and kind, and kisses after sex would simply drive him out of his mind.

Deko knew that eventually, kisses would get boring a relationship, but he couldn't see that ever happening. He couldn't imagine getting tired of Sapnap's reds face, slowly melting in between his hand while he petted his cheeks and hair.

Kisses were different, each one with a new flavor, never like the last.

Deko pulled on Sapnap's sleeve, making him turn around before kissing him. If there was one thing they both knew, is that the canine boy hated being ignored.

They were streaming for far too long, they deserved a break, and Deko was going to get it.

He bit carefully in Sapnap's lip, pulling slightly before letting out a small noise. His expression was enough to make him feel victorious. The Greek boy was completely red, his eyes centered on nothing but his boyfriend.

Deko smiled, pulling on him once more before kissing him again, letting his tongue play inside.

Deko knew kisses would get boring, but he thought it was nothing more than a lie.


	3. 2. Caught Masturbating (Dendy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long stream, Deko enters his boyfriend's room looking for something... but he finds something more interesting.

They had been living together for a while now, and the boundaries were pretty much clear.

First of all, no one would enter each other's studies while streaming, no matter what. Specially Fundy's, after all he was constantly using his face cam, and Deko was not showing his face any time soon.

Second of all, never leave the cat and dog in the same room, we don't want any casualties.

Third of all... Well, this one's aren't really that important.

Fundy's stream had ended like it normally would, but he felt a little different than usual.

After closing obs and sending a quick tweet talking about the stream, he reached for the top of his Google Chrome window and clicked.

"Open new incognito window"

He didn't have a reason to do such a thing, he was now an adult, and an independent one. There were no parents to check his Google history and 

Deko was not going to do it. After all, the poor boy felt guilty by just simply looking over his screen. He respected his privacy and this was nothing more then a small habit Fundy has developed in his younger years.

A few keywords into the search bar of an add full website were enough for him. He knew what he wanted, but of course he was strict on quality, so it took him a couple minutes of scrolling before finding a video of his liking.

He put his headphones back on, eyes on the screen while one of his hands undid his pants slowly. His hand making its way, freeing himself from the pressure of the underwear and moaning softly at the proper stimulation. Fundy was going to take his time and enjoy himself. 

Or at least that was the plan. 

—Hey, Floris, do you prefer Pizza or Lasagna for dinner?—

If there was one thing that bothers him about Deko, it was the way he entered rooms. Yes, he did knock on doors, but rather then asking if he could go inside, it was a warning that he would go inside soon after knocking. 

It wouldn't bother him most of the time, but right now... 

—Oh... — Deko lowered his phone to look at him, but his eyes ended up inevitably somewhere else. He only smiled, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. They were a couple after all, and had been for a while. —You seem a little busy there— He laughed slightly, forgetting completely about his dinner.— Want me to help?— 

Fundy's face went completely red after that question, debating in between hiding his face and covering himself. Still, he accepted the offer quite timidly. 

Deko didn't waste any time, walking all the way up to his chair and pushing him back slightly to make space for him. He directed one of his hands to Fundy's chin, pulling him up before kissing him. Fundy couldn't help but interrupt the kiss with a slight moan when the canine's hand touched him, he built a good rhythm and soon enough Fundy was a small mess of moans and soft words.

—You feel so good...— The fox muttered, not thinking that Deko would hear it.  
—Oh really? Tell me about it~— He laughed, putting a little pressure on the tip and causing Fundy to moan a little bit louder. 

Deko couldn't help but laugh. Yes, he was a bottom in his relationship, but that didn't make him any less dominant. He was always the one to take initiative and he loved embarrassing Fundy and making him blush. After all, he loved him dearly.

He reached again to kiss him, this time more passionately, letting his tongue inside and smiling against his lips. Fundy came soon after, making Deko feel satisfied.

—So, Pasta or Lasagna?— The Canine boy asked while he cleaned his hand with a tissue.   
—Lasagna — Fundy responded, his face still red while he fixed his pants.


	4. 3. Discovering Boundaries (Degy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaby talks about her relationship with Deko and how it goes in small but firm steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to improve the quality of the chapters, so I might take longer in an attempt to make less mistakes and write more complex things.

Maybe Deko was a little too much sometimes.

Yes, Gaby loved everything about him, petting his hair and having him be simply himself was more then a pleasure to her. But sometimes he seamed like a little too much for her.

Deko tried to go slow with her, but sometimes couldn't help but fail, trying to push a little. It never worked tho, the moment Gaby said that she didn't wanted something, the boy just stopped in his tracks, apologizing in a soft tone and covering her with kissed to compensate.

They hadn't been a couple for long, but they had been friends for a while. It was the transition what was the problem, exploring each other in a way the hadn't even imagined just a couple of months ago.

Deko wasn't the kind to be in lots of relationships, more on the contrary, he was the type that would stay single, oblivious to the noise.

Gaby, on the other side, was the type to try and get relationships, even if they didn't quite work. She was more shy and reserved, more clumsy when it came to feelings.

But Gaby wasn't really as innocent as she portrayed, for beginners, she wasn't a virgin. She had had her boyfriends here and there, Deko was just... Different.

Deko kissed her lips in a different way, he hugged her and cared for her with a different taste. He would kiss and bite her neck and everything was a different flavor. Gaby expected things to be different, and they were, in a specially good way.

—Ah! — She moaned loudly, interrupting her own train of thought. Deko had stopped what he was doing to look at her, his red eyes asking for permission to remove her pants.

Deko asked for permission for every single small thing. Gaby thought it was sometimes annoying, but most of the time she was glad he cared so much about what and how she wanted things to be.

She nodded, letting the boy undo the belt and pull them down, pale hands carefully petting her skin and soft lips exploring every spot, leaving trails of nothing but love with them.

Gaby let her own hands in Deko's hair, petting the boy and brushing it with special care.

Deko asked again for permission, Gaby said yes again.

If there was one thing she absolutely loved about Deko, it was the fact that he was super aware of things, and always remembered soft stops and details.

Having him liking her was way better then what she imagined. Not only did the canine boy knew exactly where to press and touch, but he was using the back and softer part of his tongue, making it way more enjoyable for her.

It didn't take that long for Gaby to cum, moaning the boys name loudly


	5. 4. On the Sofa (FruitKo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruit takes a small revenge on Deko.

—Honestly, this got boring pretty quickly— Deko admitted, letting his head back so it would properly rest on the sofa. The TV was just showing two or three things, all of them super boring and filled with that fake laugh effect to compensate for how boring it actually was.

Fruit just nodded. He wasn’t the type to be in relationships, and they weren’t… well, it was complicated. They were not official, they were not boyfriends, or anything under a title, but they were in fact close. 

Fruit didn’t really comprehend what it was. They spent so much time on each other's houses, they had sleepless nights of nothing but them drinking and smiling at the ceiling, talking about nothing and anything at the very same time. They had full afternoons of just playing games and not thinking about the world, not streaming or recording, but just being together. 

And yet they weren’t a couple. Fruit couldn’t even tell if he would like them to be one. He wasn't even sure if he “loved” Deko, it was quite a complicated question, not easy to answer at all.

He loved the way Deko cooked and how everything tasted. He loved the soft texture of his lips against his own, feeling him touching and kissing all of his body with a love that just made him melt. Small gestures that made him smile, tiny little words that just made him so happy to be around him. He loved how Deko would hug him at night, acting as the big spoon even though he was a few inches smaller than fruit. Yet he didn’t know if he loved him. 

For beginners, he wasn't really sure what loving someone meant. He loved his friends, and loved Deko as such. He couldn’t really tell if he loved him any more or less, he could barely tell that it was different. 

The reason was because fruit couldn't really think about it, he didn't question himself as much as he thought he should, he just accepted his ignorance on the matter and focused on the sensations that only the Canine boy could cause in him. 

Fruit leaned in carefully, kissing Deko’s cheek, and after getting his attention, he kissed his lips, petting his hair while brushing it back, organizing the red and black strings with a small smile.  
—That is not as boring...— Deko simply smiled, pulling on the green hoodie and driving him closer to him. 

For once, Fruit wanted to take control, he wanted to be the one to make Deko feel things and not the other way around. He pinned him against the sofa, hands trapped on top of his head and held by the taller boy.  
—Well, inspired, aren't we- ah! — He wasn’t going to let him talk, he just wanted to hear him moan and beg. Fruit had many questions he could answer while doing this. 

Pale hands explored Deko’s chest, carefully getting rid of his jacket and throwing it somewhere in the room, seconds later he was exploring the skin under his shirt, making the canine moan slightly at the touch and smiling at the attention.

His shirt was soon gone, and just like his jacket, it had disappeared somewhere in the room. Fruit wasn't letting Deko speak, he didn't want to hear him talk about how cute he looked or other things, he wasn't interested at all. He wanted to switch roles, make him moan and beg, leave him defenseless. 

The first thing was his neck, licking and biting the skin, marking every spot. Fruit could feel as Deko tensed underneath him, and eventually, a deep moan scraped him. The canine boy was quick to cover his face, blushing at the lack of control, and feeling embarrassed as fruit made him moan. It was an interesting reaction, and Fruit was now hungry to see this vulnerable side of Deko. 

The blonde boy let his hand all the way down, touching his chest, waist, and slowly making the way to the inside of his leg, raising it slightly and making the canine boy tremble. He knew his soft spots, and those that made him weak, Fruit was not afraid of abusing them  
.  
He bit his chest, leaving a trace of purple and reddish marks all over his skin. He didn’t waste time, after all the soft moans and sounds hadn’t stopped at all, and Fruit just wanted to make them way worse and louder. 

The blonde removed his pants, opening them and laughing at his underwear.  
—Shiba underwear? Really?— Deko’s face was already red enough, but making him more embarrassed was thrilling, addictive even. It made him desire everything more and more. 

—N..no, Fruit, W..Wait!— He didn’t even let him finish, in Fruits mind he wasn’t allowed to speak, and with no hesitation he started biting the inside of his thighs and getting wonderful noises out of the red headed boy. Fruit laughed against his skin, feeling it with marks deeper than the ones in his chest and neck.  
It took a little more courage out of Fruit to actually pull his underwear down, smiling at the fact that the canine boy had a boner, and not a small one.  
—Well… someone really likes to get attention, don’t they?— He laughed at the sight, Deko’s face nearly as read as his hair, trying to cover it, but still leaving room for his eyes to see what was going on. 

His moan was intense and strong, relieved even. Fruit had licked from the bottom to the base, smiling at his reaction. Yes, he was embarrassed too, but getting reactions like those made it completely worth it. 

Fruit had never sucked anyone before and Deko could tell, but that didn’t make it any less enjoyable. Deko’s voice would sharpen and spike at the simplest of sensations, moaning Fruit’s name timidly, but causing the Green boy to smile.  
—What was that?— He asked, loudly.  
—M...more, please.— Deko begged, still hiding his face in his hands. Fruit thinks that maybe, he shouldn’t have let them go. Still he obeyed, going at a higher speed and stopping right before the boy's orgasm. 

—No, you don't have permission for that.— Fruit and Deko’s relationship was similar to the relationship that the canine boy had with Dream or Squid. A pure survival kind of friendship, tainted with rivalry and a small pinch of hate. Their relationships were drowning with sexua tension, and because of that, Fruit wasn’t going to be merciful. 

—Fruit, p..please...— Deko insisted, looking at him while begging.  
—This is not something you can beg. — Fruit stared at him, serious, while pressing the tip of Deko’s dick with a little too much force, causing the boy to rock his head back and scream a small moan at the small and yet overstimulation. 

Fruit grabbed him by the hips, leaving Deko’s chest against the couch, but forcing him to kneel, leaving his hips in the air. The lube clicked behind the red head, making him moan slightly at the cold touch against his butt. 

Barely one finger in, Deko started moving his hips, he was trying to get the blonde to hit his sweet stop, but got nothing but a hard spank back.  
—If you cum without permission, I’m going to punish you.— Embarrassment and pleasure hit Deko with those words, being controlled in such a way and feeling so weirdly helpless about his body made him incredibly horny, and Fruit was abusing that small fact.

Preparation was done fairly quickly, and Fruit pulled his three fingers out, leaving Deko feeling insanely empty and desperate, humping his hips onto nothing, looking for stimulation.  
—You are making a mess on my couch...— Fruit said like it was nothing, noticing the small pool of precum that the boy had caused. Deko apologized in a soft voice, timid and quiet. 

Fruit smiled, victorious. Deko was just like a small, obedient dog. A small bit of the right words and he was acting just how he wished.  
—What a little whore— He laughed, putting one of his hands on the canines boys hips to stop the movement and pull them against him. — I won’t stop until I’m done.— He clarified, entering slowly at first, but finishing in a strong, heavy trust, making Deko’s voice echo in the room. 

Fruit knew that Deko was already at his limit, and wasn’t surprised after the boy came soon after he started hitting his sweet spot. What he did love were the moans of pleasure and overstimulation he let go of after hitting his first orgasm, feeling pleasure strike his body over and over again. Fruit didn’t give him even a single second to recover, abusing his soft spot over and over.

Deko came again, screaming slightly. At least this time, Fruit came a few trusts after, leaving the canine boy a mess on the couch. If the small cum pool was a problem before, now Fruit would have to deal with the two messes the boy had caused that afternoon alone. 

—I don’t remember giving you permission to cum.— Deko looked at the blonde, face still deeply red, noticing he had lost.  
—I… I didn’t me— He was cut off.  
—Neither did I give you permission to speak.— Fruit smiled, victorious. Deko was better when he stayed quiet.


	6. 5. Mutual Masturbation (Deky)

—Relax. — Deko insisted, petting Devys cheek with a small smile, it was soft and warm, way different from the prideful ones he would normally give the devil. —It’s not that bad, just focus on the sensations.— His voice was kind and caring, making Devy blush a little more. 

Deko’s hands fixed Devy’s legs, leaving them on top of his so that they could sit closer together on the bed. The brunette couldn’t help but moan slightly at the touch, feeling immediately embarrassed about it, still, Deko didn’t even comment on it. Devy was his friend after all, and judging by how insecure he felt about who he was, Deko didn’t have any business laughing at him.

Deko’s hand was warm and soft, thin fingers touched him in a way that just showed how much he knew what he was doing. He kept a good but slow rhythm, kissing Devy’s face from time to time just to make sure he was feeling safe. 

—Ah...— Deko groaned slightly. It had taken Devy a while, but he had gathered enough courage to touch the boy, even if it was on top of all of his clothing. Deko also had a boner, and since his was under his boxers and pants, it seemed more painful. 

That didn’t stop Deko from moving his hand and accelerating the rhythm, even if it was just a little bit. Still, Devy didn’t back off, opening his pants and letting his hand over the boxers to pleasure him too. Deko moved his hips slightly, smiling at the touch before getting a little closer.

His free hand got lost in the brunette’s curls, pulling him before kissing his lips with a prideful smile, Devy’s lips tasted like tobacco and chocolate, they were soft and clumsy, barely being able to keep up with Deko’s pace.  
—You look so pretty when you face is re—  
—Shut the fuck up.— Devy cut him off, just to be quickly interrupted by a moan. He covered his mouth, embarrassed at the sound and cursing internally at the canine boy.

Deko simply felt too good, thin hands knowing exactly where to touch, and how to drive the devil crazy. His kisses were no longer in his lips, but on his chin and neck, making Devy feel helpless. Keeping his hand moving was a little hard, but he could tell it was having an effect on Deko, after all, he moaned against his skin from time to time. 

—You need to move faster...— Deko muttered, looking at him with a small, desperate smile. Devy accepted without thinking that much, leaving his hand inside of Deko’s underwear so he could keep a proper rhythm. 

Devy was close to his limit. Deko biting his skin, marking his neck at every chance, his hand carefully petting his hair, his other hand abusing his more delicate points. Not moaning was quite a hard task for him at that instant.

A louder moan escaped him, making a complete mess out of Deko’s hand. The boy could do nothing but smile in victory, kissing his lips once more before liking his hand just to teasy Devy.  
—You are fucking disgusting.— The brunette responded, his hand speeding his rhythm so that now he could make Deko moan, or maybe to get done with this. 

Devy’s second hand was now on Deko’s hair, pulling on it slightly when we tried to talk. He wasn’t as good as Deko with his hands, but he could tell, the canine boy was enjoying himself.

—Devy!— A voice on the other side of the bedroom's door knocked, it was Devy’s mother.— Get ready boys, Deko’s mother is here!—  
—I’ll get you next time.— Devy pulling on Deko’s hair again, forcing him to see him. The red haired boy just smiled, stealing a last kiss.


End file.
